


A Slow Descent

by naughty_sock



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coercion, Consent Issues, Corruption, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughty_sock/pseuds/naughty_sock
Summary: "You're thinking of her, aren't you?" his father asked.He pulled Luke harder against his body, digging his breathing apparatus between Luke's shoulder blades."I can see her inside your mind," Darth Vader told him. "She's grown into a beautiful woman. Head-strong, not afraid to stand up for what she believes."





	A Slow Descent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiriamKenneath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/gifts).



 

 

It was a familiar shiver down his spine, a pressure building inside his body that felt too good to be denied.

Luke braced his hand against the transparisteel in front of him that spanned the entire wall of his quarters aboard the Star Destroyer. His breath came in uneven gasps as he shuddered with the sickening pleasure that flooded his body.

He closed his eyes and thought of Leia.

In his mind, he conjured her smile, the slight wrinkle on top of her nose when she was mad at him, the fire in her eyes when she knew she was right and he was wrong and she was determined to make her argument until he saw reason. He pictured her easy laugh, her long hair falling around her face as she chuckled over a joke he'd told her, or when they watched Han and Chewie arguing.

A low, distorted laugh echoed in his ears.

"You're thinking of _her,_ aren't you?" his father asked.

He pulled Luke harder against his body, digging his breathing apparatus between Luke's shoulder blades.

"I can see her inside your mind," Darth Vader told him. "She's grown into a beautiful woman. Head-strong, not afraid to stand up for what she believes. Did you know that she wasn't even afraid of me when we captured her? Tore herself right out of my grasp and gave Governor Tarking a piece of her mind."

His voice, already hoarse due to his injuries and the restrictions of his masks, became even rougher. "So spirited."

His hand tightened on Luke's cock, making him gasp out loud. Luke turned his head away. His hands clenched into fists.

"Is that how you imagine her?" his father continued. "Still in her white dress, eyes blazing with fury?"

Luke didn't answer. He bit his lip and tried to remain still, even as his father's slick glove rubbed along his cock. In his head, he thought of Leia in a forest, green oaks all around her, the night air fragrant with wildflowers and the scent of recent rain. He thought of her leaning her head against his shoulder, of her reaching out to take his hand.

Vader leaned closer. "Because that's how I imagine her," he confessed.

Luke shuddered.

He felt the pressure in his mind, felt his father slip through the flimsy mental shield he'd tried to build in order to protect himself.

Inside his head, the image of Leia shifted. She turned her head, her smile no longer soft and caring, but gaining an enticing curl at the corners of her mouth. Her gaze was dark and heavy, pinning him  where he sat while they watched the firelight together, lost in thought.

"Please don't," Luke ground out. "Don't bring her into this. I promised I would stay. I promised I would do whatever you wanted."

Behind him Vader laughed. "And you're being such a good boy," he said. His hand squeezed the bottom of Luke's cock, and he jerked into his father's hold, a chocked cry falling from his lips.

In his head, Leia hitched up her skirts and straddled him. Her eyes sparkled as she leaned in and buried her hands in Luke's hair, drawing him into a heated, passionate kiss. He could feel her wetness against his rapidly hardening cock, feel the heat of her body bleed into him to ward off the cold night air.

"I've wanted you for so long, Luke," she purred against his neck as she peppered his skin with kisses. Her hips rocked against him, and he groaned.

"Don't deny yourself," his father whispered into his ear. "You can have whatever you want. You can have everything. Even her."

Luke shook his head. He tried to push the vision out of his head, tried to bring it back to Leia dancing in the firelight, tried to remember her arguing with him on board of the Millennium Falcon, but Vader's powers were to strong.

The arm his father had thrown around Luke's chest tightened. The hand around his cock sped up, spreading his precome down his pulsing length as he felt the climax build inside him.

Inside his head, Leia pulled his erection out of his trousers and sank down on it, her heat and wetness enveloping him to the hilt, and Luke threw his head back and groaned. His hands came up to grasp her hips, and he stood. The motion pushed him deeper into his sister's cunt, making her moan, her eyes fluttering shut as her head sank against his shoulder.

“You feel so good,” she panted against his chest. “So incredibly good– so deep– oh maker, Luke.”

She wrapped her legs around him, and he pushed her up against a tree, burying himself to the hilt inside her welcoming body.

"So good," Vader crooned into his ear. "Such a good boy. Fucking your sister, the way she was meant to be fucked. Go on, Luke. Take her. Take her hard. She wants you to."

Luke whimpered. He felt his balls grow tight. The muscles in his abdomen locked up, and a foreboding tingle settled at the base of his spine.

"Please," he gasped. "Please stop."

"You don't want me to stop, son. I know that you dream of her. I know that you want her. But have you ever wondered, if she wants you, too?"

Luke wrenched his eyes open, hoping the sight of the vast, cold emptiness of space beyond the viewport of the Star Destroyer would help him banish the image of Leia writhing and moaning around his cock from his mind.

It didn't work. He could still see her, superimposed among the stars, her eyes closed, her head arched back against the tree trunk and her tight cunt clenched around him.

"Shall we ask her?" Vader whispered into his ear.

A sudden sense of confusion washed over him. It was a feeling not his own, and felt as if someone had opened a door at the end of a dark hallway, allowing light to spill into it from the brightly lit room beyond.

He could feel another presence in his mind, a moment of disorientation, and when he met Leia's gaze and pinned her hard against the tree, it was his sister who looked back at him, the light in her eyes real and warm and bewildered.

"Luke," she asked haltingly. She looked around, took in the forest, the fire, and Luke in front of her, his cock inside of her, all with one long look.

Her eyes widened. "Luke what are you doing?"

A wave of shame, a deep, dark terror swept over him, and Vader laughed.

"I'm sorry," Luke whispered and buried his face in the folds of her dress. "I'm so, so sorry."

His father's hand worked his cock faster, harder, until Luke was trembling all over. He couldn't bear the pressure, the need to find release was agonizing in his veins.

"I'm sorry," he repeated over and over, but he couldn't stop his hips from moving. He thrust into his sister's cunt, crying out when her muscles tightened around him.

"Shh," Leia whispered. She cradled his face. "It's okay. It's okay, Luke. I can hear him, too."

Luke sobbed against her chest as he kept fucking her.

"I know what you sacrificed when you stayed with him," Leia said gently. "I know what it cost you to save our lives."

"I don't know– Leia, I don't know how long I can keep resting him. How long I can keep resisting the dark side." He thrust harder, tried to bury himself deeper inside her. He was so close. So very close.

Leia pressed a kiss to his forehead. "It's okay. We will find a way."

She gave him a teary smile and clenched her cunt around him, helping him, urging him on. Luke came with a groan, spilling himself inside her, spilling himself all over his father's hand.

"We will find a way," Leia repeated, her voice and body fading, as Vader broke the connection between them. "Hold on to me," her voice whispered through the void. "I will always be there when you need me. _However_ , you need me."

When Luke came back to his senses, he was still standing with his hands braced against the viewport and his trousers pooling around his ankles. The rebuilt Death Star hovered in front of him, a cruel reminder of why he was here, why he'd given himself over to his father.

Behind him, Vader wiped his gloved hand clean on the back of Luke's shirt.

"It won't be long," he said with an air of conviction that made Luke's skin break out in gooseflesh. "The dark side is too strong in you. And I can feel it get stronger every day. Whether it is your hatred for me, or your desire for your sister, it won't be long until you see that it can give you what you most desire, if you just give in."

He left without waiting for a reply, leaving Luke to sink to the ground as the doors closed behind him.

Resting his forehead against the window, he pulled his trousers up to cover himself and closed his eyes.

In his head, Leia smiled softly and pulled him into her arms. "I'm here for you," she whispered as he blinked back tears. " _I'll always_ be here for you."

 


End file.
